facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Bonnie the Bunny
Bonnie is one of four main antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's. Like Freddy and Chica, Bonnie is a children's entertainer during the day, housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. However, at night, he acts as the other animatronics do: hunting down any human in the area and forcibly stuffing them into a Freddy Fazbear suit, killing them. History In Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Bonnie inhabitated the Parts/Service Room alongside Freddy, Chica and Foxy. When Jeremy Fitzgerald reaches his third night, Bonnie will start his hunt for him. Though Bonnie fails to kill both Jeremy and Fitz Smith. Behavior Bonnie is known for returning to The Office more frequently than the other animatronics, and he only approaches from the left side. He will stare through the doorway into The Office, unlike Chica, who looks through the window. The frequency with which Bonnie approaches The Office appears to be due to teleportation, which is noticeable with Cheat Modeenabled. Bonnie also has a special ability in which he can disable the cameras temporarily as he moves to another area, as does Chica. On some nights, if the player does not look at Bonnie on the monitors, he will not move from the Show Stage. This is one of the best methods for surviving after The 2nd Night. On the 4th and the 5th nights, while standing at the camera outside The Office (CAM 2B), Bonnie's head and jaw twitch violently in a very paranormal manner. The Robotvoice sound byte can be heard while he is twitching, even if the player is not looking at him directly on the Monitor. On any night, he may be seen standing a few inches away from the Backstage camera (CAM 5), staring directly into it. His eyes are completely black, save for white, pinprick-sized pupils. When Bonnie enters the office while the player is viewing the cameras, quiet, raspy groaning noises are audible. Once the player lowers the camera view and returns to The Office, Bonnie will attack them and end the game. The same noises can also be heard in this situation if Chica is waiting to attack. Bonnie and Chica are capable of forcing the player out of the monitor view to attack, meaning the player cannot necessarily survive by continuing to view the monitor until 6 AM as previously thought. On any night, when Bonnie is in the Backstage Area, the player can cause the game to change to the close-up of his face by simply going in and out of the Monitor. Switching to any other room before doing so will cause the scene to not switch. Locations He starts the night at the Show Stage, along with his band mates, Freddy and Chica. Upon activation, he will move to any room on the left side of the restaurant, excluding Pirate Cove. This means he can appear in the Dining Area, Backstage, the West Hall, the Supply Closet, and the W. Hall Corner. When looking into The Office, he appears in the blind spot directly behind the left door. Appearance Bonnie is a lavender, animatronic bunny with articulated ears that can bend forward. He has maroon eyes and wears a red bow tie. Onstage, he carries an orange bass guitar. Excluding his head, the majority of Bonnie's body appears identical to Freddy's, apart from his color and teeth. Bonnie's color is purple. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Bonnie now seems to have two buttons added to his chest and seems to be the most damaged old animatronc. His face has been gutted while his lower jaw remains, featuring more teeth than he possesses in the first game as well as glowing red irises. His left arm is missing entirely, with a large amount of wires in it's place. His suit has become more tattered, particularly around the legs, and a few loose wires poke out of the body. The covering on his right hand and left foot has come off, revealing his endoskeleton. He also seems to have a bigger stomach as it looks more rounded and bigger than his upper body. Also his chin doesn't squash his bow tie now. Bonnie is very inactive until Night 3 and starts with the other old animatronics in the Parts/Service Room. He travels to the Main Hall where he will then go to the dark hallway leading to the Office, staring at the player from there. He will then go to Party Room 1 to get into the Left Air Vent in order to enter the Office, completely bypassing the vent's blind spot. Bonnie will stand in front of the desk and the player must don the mask or Bonnie will kill the player. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Characters